Dark twilight
by may of rose
Summary: were the Carpathian wold whit the twilight one.  This a light costs over story. twilight name use. But it is in the Carpathian wold.  Dark Edward. blood, lot of sex.over 18 to read.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my stories to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box.

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter One

The night was almost over and the once occupied bar that I was now leaving was almost half empty. I knew that my time was at an end, I had to decide whether to face the dawn or become a vampire. Just thinking about becoming a vampire made me want to turn back to the bar and drink myself drunk; although I knew that wouldn't help anything. I did not want to become a soulless monster who could easily kill children and innocents. So tomorrow, I will face the dawn. I thought to myself as I walked down the nearly deserted night road.

As I continued aimlessly walking down the road contemplating if I was going to really commit suicide tomorrow I started to feel the burn in the back of my throat got worse. I needed to eat and I needed to do so soon. But I feared if I ate anything now I would give into the temptation of turning. Then a brunette woman walked into my view making the burn even worse. It was like the gods were trying to tell me to become a vampire; I wanted to feed from her so bad. "Hello, come with me." I said in a do as you are told tone to the woman as I approached her.

"Why should I? I do not know you." She said with disbelief as she backed up a bit. This had never happened to me before. Never had I been denied and it made me really look at this woman. From her brunette hair, pale skin, blue sweater. Blue? After two-thousand and one years of seeing black and white I could hardly believe what was before me.

I found her, while walking down a street contemplating my suicide I ran into my life mate. But of course it would be like this. I thought darkly as I continued to just stare at the nameless woman.

"What is your name?" I asked her when I was able to get my tongue to work.

"Bella and what is your name?" She inquired putting way to much trust in me. You can give me your name but you don't come to me when I tell you to. Do you even know how easy it would be for me to kill you? Stop complaining and accept the fact that she is talking to you. I thought as I fought with myself.

"Edward Dubinsky, my love." I replied as I continued to close the distance between us.

"Love? You're nuts." Bella said on a shaky laugh as she continued to try to put distance between us.

"No actually I am not. You are my life mate. Love." I explained to her praying that I wouldn't have to go caveman on her but kind of liking the idea of going caveman on her.

"What? Oh no… you are a Carpathian?" Bella stated although it sounded more like a question.

"Yes." I replied surprised that she was able to tell that I was a Carpathian.

"Dubinsky. That is the king's last name right?" She asked making me wonder how I could end up with such a slow life mate. But it wasn't like I was complaining a slow life mate just meant that teasing her in bed would be all that more enjoyable.

""Yes, he is my father. I am the Crown prince of all the Carpathian people." I explained as I smiled at her.

"And I am your life mate. That means that I have to become Carpathian. As well to be married to you?" Bella stated once again sounding like she was questioning me than stating things she was comprehending.

"Yes, love." I said thinking about all the different possibilities for our future. What I hadn't expected was for her to fall to the floor.


	2. note for you all

**An/ I have a new beta her name is Dita5000. she is a good beta to me . she help me to fix ch 2 of my story. Hope fully the other ch will Try fixed**

**soon. We are working on it. It will take time. New update will be coming. Dita5000 did like 85 % of the work in ch 2. For you all to know my spilling is junk. So plezz pm her and say thank to the god of beating .**


	3. note 2

AN/Note 2; I am trying my best with the spelling.

Dita5000 is my Beta. She is doing her best at helping me. I would like all who read my story to thank her for her head work.

In this note, would like to thank her for her work so far. She is a nice and very, very passionate at getting things right.

She's good at understanding what I write.

So let us all praise her work.

May of rose


	4. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box.

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter Two

Bella was finally going home after a hard day of work. As she walked the two blocks to the car park she tried to decide if the trip to her bed was worth the energy it would take to get to there or if she would just crash on the couch. Upon locating her car, Bella unlocked it and tried to start it up. She tried it three times before deciding that she would just have to take the bus home.

Oh, joy I get to travel three more blocks and wait who knows how long for the stupid bus. All because my stupid car wouldn't start. Bella thought as she fought back a yawn and made her body fight off sleep. When Bella got halfway to the bus stop a newspaper that had been blowing in the wind hit her in the face. Pulling the newspaper Bella glanced at it and saw the headlines read: NEW CARPATHIAN LAW AFFECTS HUMAN FEMALES!

Half of Bella wanted to ignore the paper and just continue heading home so she could sleep. But another half of her, the half that had at one point dealt with a rather mischievous pixie like roommate, demanded that she read the article. Never one to completely admit defeat to Alice, the mischievous pixie like roommate, Bella held on to the newspaper and took ten steps. Then she reopened the newspaper and read:

The Carpathian government has decreed that all women 18 years or older must register with the life mate agency. The life mate agency will not force females out of work or home. They will simply have to meet with a Carpathian man every day until they or the female finds their life mate.

"Great, another way of giving Alice the opportunity to say 'I told you so.'" Bella muttered as she rolled the newspaper up and after hunting down a trashcan threw the thing away. That's what I think of your new decree your majesty. Bella thought upon a yawn as she once again made her way to the bus station. She had token an additional five steps when a man's voice cut through the night air: "Hello, come with me."

A hot looking man said.

"Come with you? Why would I come with you? I don't even know you." She said as she stood a bit straighter and meet my eyes with a wary glance.

"What is your name?" The stranger inquired and while she knew she should just kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run she couldn't help but be amused that this, hot looking, stranger would be interested in her.

"My name is Bella and what is your name?" She shot back at the stranger.

"Edward Dubinsky, my love." The stranger replied making part of Bella want to smack him and another part of her wanting to swoon.

"Love? You're nuts." Bella said with a hint of annoyance. Only she would be able to attract such a good looking nut case when she was in no mood to keep him away from her.

"No, you are my life mate." The stranger, Edward, said with a

crooked grin, a glint of something the sleep deprived Bella couldn't name. Life mate? Bella knew she had heard the word before but her mind wanted nothing more than to shut down for the night and thus Bella was struggling more than necessary to put thoughts together. Alice. Alice, had been someone's life mate. Alice, was a Carpathian now though.

"What? Oh no… you are a Carpathian?" Bella stated in question form as she desperately tried to get her sleepy brain cells to piece the information together. Jasper. Yes, Alice had been Jasper's life mate. Before Alice married him and moved into his she had told her all about the Carpathian ways. Saying: "You're going to need this information one day." And now that day had come.

"Yes." Edward replied with no real hint of concern though his eyes never left her or her body. She had started to breath hard like she had just run a thousand miles and wasn't able to get air back into her lungs.

She was so overwhelmed by it all. She started to breath hard.

"Dubinsky, that is the King's last name right?" Bella began to rumble as she desperately tried to make sense of everything. All the info her mind had was currently jumbled so the information was played to her as: Dubinsky. Three sons. A royal. Alice…Prince Ed…Dubinsky next in line. Carpathian… life mate... human… turned to Carpathian.

"Yes he is my Dad. I am the Crown Prince of all the Carpathian people." Edward said and all Bella's sleep deprived mind could get to her dead tired and in shock body was: Oh, no! He is next in line to the throne.

"And I am your life mate. That means that I have to become a Carpathian and marry you." Bella stated as she managed to somehow look Edward in the eyes.

"Yes." Edward replied and then Bella's world went black.

Edward POV

Great, I finally find my life mate and she is sick. I better get her to a doctor and fast. I thought as I prevented Bella's head from getting close and personal with the ground. Without much more thought I positioned her in my arms so I was carrying her bridal style as I flew her to the only doctor I trusted, Carlisle.

Carlisle would understand the importance of the situation. Carlisle would see to it that Bella didn't die so I wouldn't have to once again entertain the idea of killing myself once again. Out of us four brothers Carlisle is the youngest. But up to before I met Bella he and I were, in a small way, in the same boat.

As the youngest of us, a doctor, and a Carpathian male himself Carlisle will know better than anyone else how precious a life mate is. He'll understand the pain and suffering I have had to endure fighting off my inner vampire day in and day out. Unlike Jasper and Emmett who understand perfectly what it feels like to once again know how good it is to see the world in color and to feel things like love, passion, lust, and content Carlisle still understands perfectly how difficult it is to keep our honor and not give in to the inner vampire.

When I finally reached Carlisle's place I called out to him to see if he was indeed home. Luckily, for me he was and he agreed to see to Bella. I quickly explained to him through mind speak just what had happened and was rather impatiently awaiting his diagnosis when he started to laugh. Carlisle, the more kinder of the four of us, laughed at the prospect that my life mate was ill. I felt like lunging at him and ripping his throat out but he put his left hand out to me signaling for me to stop and his right hand to Bella's head before closing his eyes and smiling.

_She hasn't had enough sleep. Have you kept her up Edward? You may be the crown prince but you should keep in mind that your life mate is sill currently human. Poor thing probably just got off of work before running into you. _Carlisle stated through mind speak.

_So, she's not sick. Just exhausted?_ I inquired skeptically moving closer to the still unconscious Bella.

_Yes. Let her rest a bit and she'll be fine. And Edward when you take her back to your place ease her into the situation. I may not of found my life mate yet, but last I checked these things like love can't be rushed or forced. Especially when the other party happens to be royal. _Carlisle stated with a rather formidable smirk before motioning to me that everything was ok and over and I could take Bella and leave.

Without further encouragement from my currently weird brother I picked Bella up bridal style and moved to the nearest window, which I opened with my mind before taking off into the night sky once again. After making the trip back to my place I took Bella to the underground bedroom and placed her on the bed. Disregarding Carlisle's words, because what does a man without a life mate know about relationships? I began the bonding ritual that would forever mark Bella as my life mate by reciting the life mate vows to her and taking her blood for the first time. A couple minutes after I had finished taking her blood for the first time she started to awake.


	5. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my stories to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have any ideas for my story. Please contact me through the private mail box.

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter Three

Bella POV

The guy I had run into earlier in the night, Edward, was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Before I could even begin to ponder as to why he was so close to me as I awoke, my taste buds alerted me to the fact that there was something unfamiliar and a bit bitter in my mouth. I blinked once, twice, and then I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Why do I have blood in my mouth?"

"I gave you my blood and I took yours. It was a blood exchange. It was one of three I need to have with you. So you can become a Carpathian." He said as if we were talking about the weather or some other run of the mill everyday occurrence. What did he expect me to say? 'Oh, I see your making me a Carpathian, of course. Should I go change to something a little more girly or is my business outfit ok?' Stupid conceited jackass, did I even say I was agreeing to this?

"Let me see if I am understanding all this. You, Edward Dubinsky, the Crown Prince of all Carpathians and the next in line to succeed the throne and rule the Carpathian kingdom; just up and decided for a woman dead tired from over working, that she was going to be a Carpathian. Forget the small fact that she may have wanted a say in the matter, that she may not want to be the princess of the Carpathian Kingdom. She's your life mate so she's got to become a Carpathian." I said dramatically with my arms swung around in huge gestures and a glare directed at him.

"No I, Edward Dubinsky Crown Prince of all Carpathians and next in line to rule the Carpathian Kingdom, decided that it would be more beneficial if my life mate was a Carpathian instead of a mere pathetic human." He replied with a roll of his eyes and a shrug that clearly said: 'Women!'

"Pathetic human? Well this 'pathetic human' is returning home. I do not need to sit here, wherever here is, and be insulted by some idiotic prince." I stated angrily as I attempted to rise from the bed he put me on. Bed? Just what the heck happened? How did I get from nearly to the bus stop to a bed?

"Love, well you please calm down. I meant no disrespect at least not intently. It's just compared to us most humans are quite pathetic. However, I was in the wrong to of suggested that you were pathetic." Prince jerk-wad Edward said almost sounding sincere. How can such a total jerk of a stranger make me so weak in the knees and feeling like I couldn't live without him? I wondered as I answered his statement with a small aggravated huff.

With a heavy sigh jerk-wad Edward moved to face me before speaking: "Would it make things easier if you had some common knowledge about Carpathian's?"

He asked in a tone of voice that sounded much like he was speaking to a misbehaving or somewhat annoying child instead of the woman he is intertwining his life with.

"Yes, you can start be telling me if they are all as big of a jerk as you are." I said tartly not caring that I was acting childishly.

"Love, please…" Jerk-wad Edward said with an eye roll and a bit of annoyance. There he goes again with that love business. He is capable of understanding that I have a perfectly good name doesn't he? How hard is it to say Bella? Ok, Bella, stop fretting over the small stuff and focus on the bigger picture. What did Crazy Little Pixie Alice say before she turned and moved in with Jasper?

Right, to face the dawn is a Carpathian's way of killing one's self if they are a Carpathian male. Great, like that helps me. How am I supposed to use that information? Hey, Prince Jerk-wad Edward you're really annoying me and pissing me of at the moment so will you go kill yourself? Yeah, that will go over real swell. Turning is the term used when a Carpathian becomes a Vampire. How is that helpful Alice? What's the difference between the two anyways? Thank you Alice for being weird but loveable, I thought happily as I now had something to continue my fight with Prince Jerk-wad as to why I am not becoming a Carpathian.

"What is the difference between a Carpathian and a Vampire anyways?" I inquired with a huff as I folded my arms underneath my chest.

"A Carpathian, when they are first born or created don't instantly seek human blood. We maintain our humanity or honor so to speak. We can see color and each have certain abilities that aid us in life. After a period of time if a male has yet to find his life mate he will lose the ability to see color, feel emotions, and will then eventually give in to his desire to suck any human dry. When a male Carpathian gives into that desire it is the duty of Carpathian males with a life mate to kill the Carpathian."

A vampire, when they are first born or created seeks human blood and wants nothing more than to destroy. A vampire has humanity nagging at them in the back of their minds but it is rare for them to not want to end someone's life or cause chaos where they go. Unlike Carpathian's who have abilities that help them survive and keep their clans alive they have abilities that tend to kill their race. Some Vampires can walk in daylight but all Carpathian's sleep during the day and live and hunt during the night." Edward explained with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow like I was somehow amusing him.

"So I won't become a blood sucking monster out to destroy humanity, I'll become a blood sucking monster that controls humanity. Wonderful, you really know how to make a girl want to totally become something complete different from what she was born to be. Can I go now?" I inquired as I once again attempted to get off the bed. "Why am I on a bed anyways? We were mere feet from the bus stop and now I'm where ever you took me. If you did anything to me I'll…" I started to say but was unable to finish because the jackass was laughing. I'm here in god knows where with a guy I've never meet until tonight and HE is laughing.

"So, glad you find this all so fucking amusing your jerkiness." I said sounding childish but to angry at the laughing idiot who just laughed even more.

"Here I had thought my life mate was a slow meek little thing. But apparently I was wrong. You've got spunk. All I did was save you from hitting your head on the pavement, took you to see my youngest brother he's a doctor who after looking you over swore you weren't sick and that you had just fainted upon meeting me." He said and all I could think was: Damn you, Alice, what have you gotten me into this time?

Edward Pov

"May I ask how you know Alice?" I asked Bella as she once again caught me by surprise.

"She was my roommate. She is the life mate of Jasper Dubinsky, one of your brother's right? As you probably already know she is a Carpathian." Bella replied.


	6. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box.

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Yes. I know and have met her. She said that I would meet you in my most desperate hour. And here you are." I stated still amused by the whole situation. Who would have thought that a little prophet pixie would help guide me to my life mate?

"Yes she is like that. She told me that I would be the life mate to a Carpathian male someday. And here you are right here in front of me. She just forgot to mention that you would be a complete jerk. She said something about Ritual Words. What are they?" Bella inquired finally giving in to the fact that she was my life mate though she still wasn't completely happy about the matter.

"The Ritual Words, is the Carpathian way of getting married. I'll write them down for you." I said as I pulled a piece of paper off the night stand and wrote them do on for her.

To complete the mating, a Carpathian male must say the ritual words to his life mate.

You are my life mate.

I claim you as my life mate.

I belong to you.

I offer my life for you.

I give you my protection.

I give you my allegiance.

I give you my heart.

I give you my soul.

I give you my body.

I take into my keeping the same that is yours.

Your life will be cherished by me for all my time.

Your life will be placed above my own for all time.

You are my life mate.

You are bound to me for all eternity.

You are always in my care.

An alternate version which is less formal is:

I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care.

"Wow. Can I say them too? When you win me over?" Bella asked and I had to fight back the urge to laugh at her thoughts. God teasing this woman in bed was going to be entertaining.

"I would have to let you take me to bed first. And if you're so dead set on me being your life mate why not just say the words instead of write them down?" Bella replied with a huff as she folded her arms in front of her underneath her chest.

"Yes, you can say them too but it is usual just the men that recite the ritual words. But I would love to have you return them to me and mean it. I wrote them instead of spoke them because you are still undecided about whether or not you really want to go through with this. I need you in my life but I shall not force you into something you don't want." I stated as I moved in to invade her personal space and caressed her face.

"And you know all this how exactly?" Bella inquired in a sort of I'm-still-not accepting-our-relationship-but-I-should-know-what-you-got-me-into tone of voice.

"The first blood transfer I did while you were out allows us to read each other's minds and emotions." I replied and then just sat back to watch her reaction. A feminist bride that actually uses her head at least I didn't end up with someone who would have quickly jumped at the chance to be with me because of my looks or title I thought with a smirk.

Bella Pov.

Yes I am a feminist. He is still an ass. "So we can read each other's minds and emotions. "So I can walk through your mind all I want?" I inquired a bit angry that I no longer had the privacy of having my thoughts and emotions to myself but content that they were now shared with Edward even if he is a world class A jerk.

"Yes. You can also see my past in my mind. To see what it was like without you in my life." Edward said to me with a bit of a haunted look in his eyes.

"Really?" I ask. "How do I go about doing that?"

"The same way you look into your own past, my love. Just think of going into my mind. Then you'll be there. Then think of a time long ago. I have been living for 2001 years. So there are a lot of things I have seen." Edward said and once again I felt as if he really would prefer I didn't look into his past yet he wasn't making any signs of stopping me.


	7. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have best Beta Dita5000 !

Thank you

May of rose

Chapter 5

Bella POV

So after I took a couple of deep breaths I tried to look into his past.

(A/N: She sees this form Edward's POV. So if she sees Edward. It will be her seeing him in a mirror or water etc.)

A Look into Edward's past##

I was playing in my room with my mom while she talked to father. He was talking about something that had happened before I was born.

"I still can't believe that a baby was born with such a big light." My father had said as he moved one of my toy soldiers with his powers causing me to have to re-group my toy soldiers once again.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with the matter to much love, the Carpathian male out there who needs her to make him whole will be a very happy man indeed." Mother replied as she used her power to turn my battle ready, properly placed, soldiers into tuxedo wearing Romeo's.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I glared at my parents before trying to undo my mother's crazy make-over.

"But the child is a male baby. That's just not normal for a male. Being born with such a big light." Father said as if I had never even spoken.

End of past look##

"So Jesus was really on this earth at one time?" I stated more than inquired

"All living males have a light within them to help out the male who has the darkness inside them. You, Bella, are the light to my darkness. My darkness is my inner vampire. You are my love, my life, my light, my very soul and you will keep my inner vampire at bay." Edward said as he took my hands into his and pulled me close enough to him that our bodies were touching each other from head to toe.

"How would I do that?" I asked as I lowered my head in an attempt to hide the blush I knew was covering my face. Just because he can read my thoughts and emotions about how embarrassed I was feeling even though we still had our clothes on did not mean I had to give him a visual image of my embarrassment.

]"You keep my vampire at bay by marrying me. Becoming like me. Keeping your mind in mine to make sure I do not do something bad." Edward replied after tipping my head back so he could look into my eyes as he spoke.

"So basically, I will be your babysitter for the rest of our lives?" I stated with a raised eyebrow still feeling like he could so totally be doing better in convincing me to agree to this totally bizarre and sort of fucked up system the Carpathian's have going on.

"That's one way of looking at it I guess." Edward replied with his crooked smile and I swear if that smile of his didn't always make me weak in the knees when I saw it I would have shoved him away so I could slap him or kick him.

"You guess? Oh, you are such an asshole. You know that. But I will be your 'life mate.'" I said as I made finger quotations around the word life mate.

He replied to my statement by rolling his eyes at me.

Edward POV

Maybe I will show her what it was like to fell no emotions. And see no color. Maybe then she will understand me a bit better. Maybe then she'll get that I am not feeding her a bunch of crap to control her but telling her the truth and that I just want to be able to love her and have her love me.

A Look into Edward's past##

1010 years old and my ability to see color is deeming. The only colors left to me are red, blue, and bronze. Jesus had died when I was 31 and I couldn't help but think about how I never did hear rather he was able to find 'her.' His life mate, the only woman that was meant for him. Jasper at age 501 and Emmett at age 9 made it look so easy to live our life without a life mate, but they are younger so of course there lives look perfect.

Father and Mother are always happy and treat us well and because of their bond I know that the only way I well find my true love is by finding my life mate. I know that my life mate will be the only woman I will truly ever love. With these thoughts in my head I went to feed from a random woman. All they can give me now is blood to satisfy my hunger.

{Lick her dry. Dry, kill, kill, kill. Feel what it's like to have a motionless boring old woman in your arms.} My inner beast/vampire/darkness said. I fought it off. That isn't the life I want. That is not how I wish to think or be for the rest of my long life. I want love, life, color. I know in time I'll lose all color and then my emotions and I am so not looking forward to that at all.

End of past look.##

"What? Oh, how sad. To live in a world where there is so little color. How did you manage to live like that Edward?" Bella asked shocked and totally moved by what I had shown her. A small part of her was trying to believe this some trick I was feeding her so that she would agree to be my bride and become a Carpathian but then she looked into my eyes and it seemed the ability to read my emotions informed her that I seriously was telling her the truth.

"I just did." I replied as I tried to maintain my smile. Grateful for a cautious life mate but annoyed that she didn't think she could put more faith in me.

"Can you go into more detail about the life mate light?" Bella inquired innocently.

"Ok. Did you know that a soul can have darkness in as well as light?" I asked her unable to stay to annoyed with her even though I don't can't recall Emmett or Jasper having to go through half of this with their life mates.

"Sorry for being so difficult. You were talking about souls having darkness and light in them?" Bella said with a huff as she pushed away from my hold on her to cross her arms across her chest.

"Basically, I have too much darkness in my soul. Likewise, you have too much light in your soul. A Carpathian male has more darkness in his soul than his life mate and thus seeks his life mate out to balance not only his soul but hers as well. You are the light to my darkness and if you become my life mate you will help put an end to this endless battle I'm in against my darkness." I explained to her as I once again pulled her into my arms. I could feel the inner vampire surfacing. Feel the need to move her head just so that way I could sink my teeth into her. But with her in my arms she was a bit less tempting. And we could continue our conversation.

Bella Pov.

He really wants me to help him on my own terms. Oh boy, what do I do? It's at times like this that I could seriously do with a bit of Alice knowledge. I thought as I tried to concentrate at the matter at hand instead of the way he smelled, the fact that my arms were locked in between us, and that I could get used to being right here in his arms. Gah, think Bella. He is like a bull. Stubborn and doesn't know when to quit. He is also an ass. But he is my bull of an ass.

"What will happen if I said I do not what to be your life mate?" I inquired raising my head to meet his eyes. But he moved his head so I couldn't see his eyes unless I was to tilt left or right and even then I would still have to look up to see them. How I hate being short.

"I have two ways of going then. I can go into the sun, the equivalent of committing suicide. Or I can turn into a Vampire. Vampires have been known to kill their life mates. For they can see the said life mate's light. So they put out the light by killing it. That is why Carpathian males who have found their life mates are charged with the duty of killing Carpathian's that turn." Edward said as he played with my hair. While he talked I worked on freeing my arms so I could force him to look at me. What I saw shocked me. His eyes had become a bit red ruining the lovely green they once were when he said that.

"Why are your eyes tuning red? They were green before?" I inquired totally out of my comfort zone.

"That was a look at my inner vampire. He is trying to come out. Please help me Bella. Please." He was crying now. I have just met this strong hot looking man who has so far been an ass more times than I count. But I didn't need Alice around to inform me that he didn't cry often nor should he ever have a reason to need to cry for anything but happiness.

"Ok. I claim you, Edward Dubinsky, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care." I said with confidence that I hopped would stay with me when I faced the hardships of royal life down the road. He was shocked for a moment and I found that I rather liked being able to shock this rather bullish ass to the point of being unable to not speak.

"Now it may turn to say the ritual words to you my too cheerful and stubborn love. I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care." He said with a smirk that promised a world of utter happiness but also promised sleepless nights at his mercy. And I had to wonder with a bit of excitement and curiosity just what had I gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 6

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas.

Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have best Beta Dita5000 !

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Warring: this chapter has sex and blood in it.

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I am so happy that Bella, my love, has said the Ritual Words. Now we are married in the way of our People the Carpathian.

Then she kissed me! I was a little taken a back. For until now, she was fighting the Sexy Chemistry between us.

"I am happy that you kissed me, but up until now you wanted nothing to do with me. Not that I'm really complaining but even with our bond I can't tell what has changed your mind to make you kiss me?" I stated/inquired as I took in my blushing love.

"OH! Human's Kiss when they get married. So I thought the same thing applied to this situation." Bella replied blushing even harder as she tried to fight off her embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about my love. I think I quite agree with you." I said as I smiled at her and then bent down to kiss her with all the love I have in me. With this kiss I tried to convey to her that my feelings for her went beyond her just being the light to my darkness. I wanted this kiss to convey to her that she is my only true love and that I will love her for all time. But I also wanted her to know that there would be no one else for me but her.

To my surprise and greatest joy she kissed me back before pulling away and looking into my eyes. "You may be a jack ass. But you're my jack ass. I like you very much. No, that's not right I think I love you. No I know that I love you Edward." She said with eyes full of love and happiness.

Not able to think of what to reply to her I kissed her to show her how happy I was to have her in my life and in my arms. "I love you too. I love you my Bella."

She was crying now. Then she kissed me. "They are tears of happiness, Edward. I am so happy. After all this time Alice was right!" She exclaimed with more tears as she half cried half laughed.

I kissed her again then looked her in the eye as I rested my arms around her petit form. "Yes she was. Bella, may I give you the 2nd blood exchange?' I asked her as I let my hands skim her back up and down making sure they didn't travel where I wanted them too in case my feminist love decided to show me just how capable she was of taking care of herself. She looked dead in to my eyes.

"You really want me to be a Carpathian?" Bella inquired with a raised eyebrow and even with our bond I couldn't tell if she despised the idea of becoming like me and my family or was just nervous.

Oh yes I do with all that I am. To make love to this beautiful woman in front of me would be lucky, to make love to this beautiful woman in front of me as a Carpathian woman. That would be heaven. I thought and tried to keep my need to just take her right now out of my voice as I replied: "Yes I do. Please, Bella."

"Fine, let's just do this." She said with a bit of uncertainty and I smiled at her. Then I set down on the bed with Bella and kissed her. I take off my t-shirt with my mind. Then laid down on the bed with Bella beside me, soon this will be a natural occurrence but we will be naked. I thought as I moved my mouth to her neck and kissed her smooth skin. Without any real warning I bet into her with my teeth and filled my mouth with her blood. I made sure not to take too much and closed the wound I had created with my tongue.

When I finished I cut the middle of my chest for her. "Drink it love, this will complete the 2nd blood exchange." I said and was surprised but happy that she didn't fight me about commanding her around and just did what she was told.

Bella's P.O.V.

Wow. Was all I could think as I drunk Edward's blood, finding it hard to believe that I could feel so good by drinking his blood. I've never been in a relationship that went further than first base but I was beginning to think there may be something extremely wrong with me if drinking blood made me feel so weird.

Edward pushed me a bit away from him and I couldn't help but think the worst. I backed off of him and off the bed so that I was standing about arm's length away from the bed. And got my first real look at Edward who was now also off the bed and standing in front of me with a concerned look in his eyes. Edward is tall, about 5'6 or 6'6. He has long bronzed hair that he was currently wearing in a ponytail. His hair happens to bring out and emphasize his green eyes and he happens to be thin but built. His body structure is that of a runner. His ponytail reaches his mid-back and I can't help but wonder if I discover that its longer than that when I get it out of its confinement. He looks to be 23 or 24 of age but Carpathian's don't age like humans so I'm sure he is much older than that. And if I had to guess his weight I would say he's about 150 pounds or 200 pounds at the most.

To say that he was hot would have been the understatement of the millennium! How did a guy like this wind up choosing someone like me to be his life mate? I wondered in complete awe as I just continued to idiotically stand there and eat up the site of him without a shirt. He smiled at me and I prayed to whatever gods, goddess', or deities that the Carpathian's believe in that a whole would appear and swallow me up. Because that smile could only mean that he had used our bond to read if not my mind than my emotions.

"I am happy, that you approve and appreciate the way I look love. I would like to show you how much appreciate and approve of how you look by making love to you. May I?" He asked me as he reached out to me but didn't make to grab me. He just kept his hand out as if he were waiting for me to give him my hand to help me out of a car or lift me up from the floor.

"I have not been with a man. So I am afraid I wouldn't know what to do." I replied as I tried to stop my beating heart from beating so fast. This was moving a bit fast but while I most certainly wasn't able to completely think straight with him half naked I knew without a doubt that if he touched me in any way I would agree to any of his advances.

"I can read minds and I have read books about sex. To give me a bit of knowledge about what my life mate may need or desire when I take her. But just like you I am a virgin. I have not been with a woman in that way before." Edward said to me as he closed the distance between us by a couple of inches but still he did not touch me.

Why? "Why you're hot." I was so totally blushing now. God, I must have sounded like some dumb high school blonde cheerleader. Why couldn't of Alice ever bothered to give me a manual on this whole sex thing? I couldn't help but wonder in dismay.

"I am happy that you think so love. I knew that my life mate would be the only woman I would ever be able to truly love. So to me sex was something that was always at the edge of my mind but not something I was going to act on until I found my life mate. But now, my love, you're here in my life and the only thing stopping me from taking you is I want to make sure it's what you want. Can you feel what you do to me, my Bella?" He inquired as he pulled me so close to him that were touching cloth body to semi cloth body from feet to his shoulder blade.

The first thing I noticed was he was most certainly turned on. Even an inexperienced first timer like me could tell that much by his boner. And with what I can feel from him I decided to experiment a bit with our bound to see just what I was getting into. And while I don't know if I understood the bond quite right or was even using it properly but I somehow knew he was big down there and that had me a bit worried. Was he even going to fit in me? "Since you've read books about sex tell me, are you even going to fit inside of me?" I demanded not at all caring if I sounded like a child or whatever. Things were moving much to fast yet I could really care less. I don't know if it was the blood, the fact that some hot guy was half naked in front of me, or the fact that I have basically been sex deprived for my whole twenty-eight years of life.

All I knew with certainty was that no one I ever dated before had made me feel the way that Edward was making me feel tonight. Yeah, he tended to get on my nerves from time to time; especially when he basically decided for me that I was to be a Carpathian. But, so far with everything that has happened he has also shown me that he cares about me. And I have decided that I'll see where this relationship or whatever one can call this to wherever it may lead.

He looked at me for some time and I began to worry that it was already over. He was tired of me already because I had sounded too childish. "Yes, love, I'll fit but you'll be in pain for a bit at the beginning. Bella, I do not want to hurt you or let you be in any sort of pain but I'm afraid it can't be avoided." He looked so sad about that small fact and my only reply to him was a hug. Of course even an inexperienced woman like me knows that the first time will be painful as the male will have to break through a woman's barrier.

Edward POV

"There is something else I must tell you. My Bella, the transformation into a Carpathian is painful to or so I was told by my mom." I said as I pitifully played with her hair with one hand and held her closer to me with the other.

"Oh, well… thank you for telling me that. Why is it painful?" She asked and I had to fight the urge to push her to arm's length to look her in the eye as I berated her for treating this as if I was telling her that she had to get a flu shot.

"Your D.N.A is going to change from that of a human to that of a Carpathian." I explained to her in more of a hiss than a calm explanation as my hands stopped playing with her hair and moving up and down her back.

"When will this come about?" She once again asked as if we weren't talking about agonizing pain but what she should wear to dinner or what shoes would go best with her outfit. I know that up until a while ago she was a human unfamiliar with Carpathian ways and that in a since she was still a human but did she seriously not understand what I was trying to tell her?

"When you have you last blood exchange." I said as I kissed her; hoping and praying that she would somehow understand through that kiss what she so obviously was not getting through our conversation.

"When will the last blood exchange be?" Bella asked and I had to fight back a growl of frustration at not only the situation but my luck to of ended up with a woman who had to be the most difficult life mate in the universe.

"The last blood exchange will be when we make love. I kind of need your blood to cum." I muttered a bit sadly and cursed the heat I could feel traveling to my cheeks and prayed that she would not look up at that moment.

"Why?" She asked and I was seriously regretting the fact that I didn't opt for plan B, just take her and be done with it.

"It is the Carpathian way for the male to need his mate's blood. A Carpathian's mate's blood helps with the life mate bonding. For them to bind the life mate they must have sex with and blood of their life mate. "I explained a bit calmer as I continued to play with her hair and let my unoccupied hand roam her back as I imagined myself making her beg for release.

"But you need blood for feeding. What about that?" Bella inquired and for a split second I wished that she could just be a mindless little thing that would just do as I say without much question.

"I will only feed from males from now on. And you will only feed from women or form me, for blood." I explained ready to cut down any argument she may come up with about why she could only feed off of women.

"Ok," She said a bit skeptically, "I do not quite understand how you came to pick me to be your life though. I mean how could I possibly be what you need? I am not at all that gorgeous, I'm average at best. And you're royal, wouldn't you want someone… I don't know more used to your life style?" She asked and I seriously had to fight back the urge to yell.

"I did not pick you." I made air quotations when I said: pick you. "I saw color for the first time in 1500 years, that's how I knew you were my life mate. I feel love, lust est. with you around. Without you I have no feelings, literally. Without you there will be no color in my life. Without you I literally have no life. Bella, you are my life. You are my soul. You are the light to my darkness. You are my very being. I don't know how else to say it so that you can understand it." I said as I pushed her even closer to me if that was even possible and kissed her. I put all my love for her into the kiss while I moved us to the bed and positioned us so that I was on top of her.

"Make love to me Edward." She said breathlessly. I couldn't tell if she had understood what I had said or even was listening to me. But I needed her too much and wanted her happy more than I needed her to understand the situation so I put the conversation and whole matter on the back burner and once again used my mind to de-robe not only myself but Bella as well.

Bella's P.O.V.

He certainly doesn't waste much time for a virgin. I thought slightly amused at how quickly he had gotten both of us naked. But, now that I am naked I was embarrassed, so embarrassed that I could feel the blush on my checks and if I had to guess I would say it probably reached my ears.

"I love you, you're beautiful. There is no need to be embarrassed, love." He said to me as he repeatedly kissed me senseless. Then he took his lips away from my own and I was panting with the need for air. However, before I could get much air into my lungs, his lips were at my throat, then my breast, and then he was kissing every inch of my body. Sometimes licking an era or sucking on my skin there but he always strayed from my womanhood and it was driving me insane at the same time that it was making me feel what I could only imagine people would refer to as being turned on or lust.

After some time of his insufferable teasing he kissed his way back up my body to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back hungrily and possibly desperately. "Oh, you are so wet for me." He said huskily and seductively making me want him even more if that was at all possible. I smiled at him and said the only coherent thing that came to mind.

"Only for you Edward, I am wet only for you." I said a I moved one of my hands down to his cock and squeezed it wanting to touch him in some way that would hopefully make him as good as I was feeling.

"Fuck! That is so hot." He said before returning to kissing me senseless. Then we were everywhere, his fingers inside of me, my hands in his hair, once or twice both of us at some point had grabbed the others ass. And finally, he was at my opening his six to seven inch long dick positioned and ready to enter me. "It's ok, please?" I begged him as I looked into his hazed gaze hoping that he understood just how bad I needed and wanted him inside me. Then he was in me and just as we both knew I would I cried out in pain and he stopped all movement.

When I started to barely feel any pain I signaled him that he could continue and when he moved again there was still pain but it was not too bad. After a small while he was all the way in, "Are you ok?" He asked once again not moving at all and this time it was driving me insane. There he was inside of me and God, it felt so damn good, so full.

"Please, move, I want… more." I said trying to breathe as I moved closer to his ear so I could make sure he heard what I was saying even though I knew that we were the only ones in the room. And then he was moving inside me and it felt even better than when he was just inside me. In, out, in, out. He was going so fucking slow I wanted to scream with fury. "Faster. Harder." I said incapable of full sentences and he did exactly as I asked. Ramming his cock into my pussy harder and faster and god something was building inside me and I knew then that I was coming.

I am guessing he was tapping into our bound while he was fucking me so senseless because I didn't even have time to inform him that I was coming when I felt him bite me. I could feel him take my blood and with some sudden instinct that I couldn't recall ever having I was clinging to him and biting his shoulder. He sealed the bite mark and I mimicked his actions to the bite mark I had given him before he fell on top of me. He then rolled us so that I was on top of him and the last thing I heard before the pain took me was: "I love you, Bella."

The pain of becoming a Carpathian was worse than I could have ever imagined. It was like I was bunging jumping, being run over, and was hit by lighting all at the same time. I don't know what happened next as everything then went black.

Edward P.O.V.

I put her to sleep. Sleep of a Carpathian. That of one dead So she can sleep through the pain of becoming a Carpathian. I opened the ground making it steep enough for someone to lie inside and wide enough for both of us to fit inside. Then I put up the safe guards up around our house before putting Bella down into the ground before I got inside with her. Once inside I used my mind to seal our bed so that we were covered by the ground but we weren't actually surrounded by dirt.

The next night.

Moving the dirt I got up and checked the home and took the safe guards down. Then I went to awaken Bella.

Bella P.O.V.

I got up and was amazed by how things looked different as a Carpathian. I could see everything so clearly and I decided to call Alice.


	9. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas for my story please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Beta Dita5000!

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 7: shopping and money.

Alice P.O.V

Hi. I am Alice Dubinsky. (Maiden name is Breaded.) I am married to Jasper Dubinsky. He is 2nd in line to the throne of the Carpathian Empire. I am 25 years old and the best friend of Bella Swan now Bella Dubinsky. I was once her roommate and told her all about the Carpathians. For I saw that she would be a life mate to a Carpathian male, but she was not going to be the life mate of just any Carpathian male. No Bella was going to and is the life mate of my brother-in-law, the Crown Prince of all the Carpathian people, Edward Dubinsky.

Oh I forgot to tell you, that I can see the future. But the future I see is only based on acts/actions and sometimes destiny. With Bella it was destiny. For a life mate is your only one mate for all time. There is no one else for them. Where the men of the Carpathian people lose the ability to see color over time and by the time 1000 years pass have lost the ability to feel; people like Bella see too much color and feel too much. She has always been a feminist but she's been a feminist with a big heart. Covering people's shifts when she was dead tired and dodging men like Mike Newton at work.

While people like Bella, the life mate's, narrow life looking for their soul mate, we Carpathians expand our horizons looking for and believing that our Carpathian males will find their life mate for all that leads a Carpathian male's life before meeting their life mate is their principle and/or their honor. They have to constantly fight the best in side them a.k.a. their VAMPIRE from within themselves.

But it is hard for them for without the light / life mate to show them the way of good or all that is right. They will let the drinker/ vampire within take over their body. At that time the Carpathian man will kill any one regardless of whether they are man, woman or child to get to one thing. That one thing is their blood. At that time we call that Carpathian a vampire. This is what we call tuning. As you can see it is a bad thing. At this time, there is no going back for the vampire. For the newly turned vampire has lost their entire honor.

Also by kill others the vampire has lost the right to have a life mate. For 99% of vampires kill their life mates. Then the vampire out of the madness of losing his life mate will try to steal the life mate of other Carpathian males. They steal other male's life mates in an attempt to be happy and to find love. Another way to look at that situation is that the vampire thinks that the life mate they are stealing is theirs when in fact they are not.

A vampire is like a human who is mad/ insane. However, unlike humans the only way to deal with a vampire is to kill them. (an. I am not trying to put insane people down nor is this my view on insane people. I apologize if anyone is offended by this sentence. It is the view of the people Christine Feehan's Dark series. Theist people are not real. est.)

Ring… ring… Ring… My cell went off distracting me from my deep thoughts about us Carpathians.

"Hello, Bella, how are you doing tonight? Are you and Edward up for some shopping with me and Jasper?" I asked her with a smile as I imagined her sitting on her new bed or maybe a chair at her new dining table oohing and awing at her new life style and its perks.

"Hello, Alice. I am fine. Yes Edward and I are up for shopping. With you and Jasper, if he shops like you I'm not too sure. Why dose our life mate need to be whit us 24 hours a night Alice?" Bella asked and I tried to fight back my laughter at her obvious annoyance.

"Oh, I forgot to tell that huh? If we are away from our life mate for some time, like 2 hours or more we will begin to feel pain. Also, if we can't mind speak with them for a period of time it can get bad. If we cannot get to them in 5 hours we can die from the pain of not being with them. How are you?" I inquired knowing that for a feminist like Bella this life style would be very hard but, once she learned to make it work for her she was going to enjoy this life.

"Thank for the inform Alice," Bella replied with a tone that did nothing to help hid her agitation with me. "How am I? You throw a bomb on me like that and all you can ask is how I am?" Bella exploded but I had the phone away from my ear thanks to my little gift.

"Did you need any more information?" I asked Bella as if she hadn't just screamed into my ear.

"No, Edward is helping me through all the Carpathian things. Thanks Alice. What time are you and Jasper coming by the house?" Bella asked with a very exhausted and agitated sigh.

"We will be there at 8:00 pm. It is 7:00 pm now so we'll be there in an hour. Dress appropriately, by my standards, or I'll just dress you up when I get there." I said leaving no room for her to bitch about how she can dress herself and what not.

"Alice, are you flying and talking on your cell phone? You know you shouldn't be doing that. What if you end up flying into someone else?" Bella inquired causing both of us to laugh.

"Calm down Bella. A) Jasper would never let me fly in to someone else, B) I would see if anyone wound up in my path with my gift, and C) I am on Jasper's back so he is flying not me." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok see you in a few, bye Alice." Bella said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Bye Bella." I replied ending the phone call and putting my cell into my purse.

Jasper can you go faster? - Alice

I'll try my best love.-Jasper

You know. We, Carpathian, don't need human necessities such as food or clothes. We only need blood. So, shopping for clothes is a bit pointless. We can make anything especially clothes. -Jasper

Can we pleas just buy our clothes please.-Alice.

Yes love. Whatever, you wish. I have a lot of money in the bank.-Jasper

Thank you, Jazz. I love, love, love, lo~ove you -Alice

Ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha- ha- ha. I love you to. My life mate.-Jasper


	10. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Beta Dita5000!

Thank you

May of Rose

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 8 shopping part 2, A.K.A live whit Alice.

Bella Pov.

I cannot believe how bossy she was being all about shopping. Though I guess I really can't hate her. After all she has always looked out for me and she gave me more information about my new life style. But I guess that would make since with Alice being the life mate of the King's son Jasper Dubinsky. Jasper Dubinsky...brother of Edward Dubinsky...makes Alice my sister through Marriage.

"Yes she is. Did you just put that together?" Edward asked with an amused tone of voice and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you ass, I sort of did." I mumbled back just before kissing him.

I love you to. You know. We do not need to go shopping. We Carpathian's can make anything with our mind. - Edward.

Oh cool, I forgot we can speak to each other's minds directly like this. - I thought in a tone of voice/inner voice that sounded flirty.

I love it, when you go all innocent female, my Bella, it totally turns me on- Edward thought as he kissed me taking me down to the bed and ground .

I kissed him back but stopped him when my curiosity got the better of me. "Show me how to make something for my body with my mind please?" I asked him as I pulled out of his touch slightly.

Edward's P.O.V.

Ok, she wants me to teach her how to make clothes. I would rather be teaching her what we can do without her clothes on but, I can do this.

"Imagine the whole thing in your mind for example a t-shirt. Then imagine everything that your t-shirt is made up of. Using that image put your t-shirt together and if you did it correctly you should have a t-shirt on your body." I instructed her as I walked through the process with her. My Bella was a fast learner and a complete tease where I had created a t-shirt she had created a red silk bra. We really don't have to go out tonight. – I thought as I let my hands play with her silk bra straps.

"I did it wow, and yes we do. For you to say something like that means you do not know Alice. The little pixie won't settle for just being able to conjure clothes up from just thinking about them. If she doesn't spend insane amounts of money on the latest 'it' outfit she wouldn't be Alice." She said as she kissed me and then she was completely dressed. With a frown and a silent promise to get back at Alice I too got dressed for our outing.

"I am happy that you can dress yourself in the Carpathian way now." I said as I laid a kiss on her wrist as I looked into her eyes.

"I can dress myself in the human way too you know." She said as she stuck her butt out to me. Don't tease unless you plan on delivering. - I said before rolling my eyes and kissing her.

"To get undressed just do the same process backwards." I said as I moved my mouth to her neck and my hands to her waist.

"Ok, good to now. But how does our power work? In the laws of physics I mean?" Bella asked and I had to fight back a grown of frustration.

Bella P.O.V.

"Well do you know what an atom is?" Edward replied with a look that said he would rather be doing other things than answering my question but I ignored that and just pushed on with the conversation.

"Yes. Let me get my dictionary out." I said as I moved a bit away from Edward and picked up the dictionary from a book shelf near the bed neither of us used. After thumbing through the dictionary for a bit I looked back at him with a smile and a silent demand for him to continue.

He rolled his eyes and then said: "Yes well, with just a little bit of our power we Carpathian's can move the atom at our will. The limits to what we can manipulate an atom to do exceed that of and includes the laws of physics."

"Ok, then how does one fly?" I inquired as I let the dictionary fall and moved closer to Edward.

"You just need to control the atoms that would normally keep you grounded. Think of it like you are swimming and your just floating in the pool. You body is hole up by H2O. that her body is surrounded by H2O and it feels like she is flying . But is 50% gas.

According to my inner clock/biological clock the time was now 7:30 so we still had thirty minutes before Alice and Jasper arrived. So Edward agreed to supervise me while I tried it out. I fell about 4 or 5 times sometimes falling into Edwards awaiting arms and sometimes landing on my butt. When I finally did get the hang of flying it was 8:00 pm and Alice and Jasper had just arrived.

Alice P.O.V.

I was so excited that we were going shopping that when we showed up to see a rather tattered Bella I all but screamed. I quickly had her change from her now dirty flying practice outfits into a much more practical outfit before we took off. I was happy that we were both madly in love with men that happened to have money we could spend on proper outfits.

(An. All cost is in Canada money. All taxes are Canadian. The Canadian dollar is cent to 97.72 cents US. That mess that $1.29 Canadian for a U.S.A Dollar.)

Before long we were at Gap and the guys left us to roam the women's section as they went to go look at things in the men's outfit for a while. As we shopped I had half a mind to keep an eye on Bella so she doesn't try to mismatch perfectly good pieces of clothing. However, my eyes landed on a charcoal textured cowlneck sweater that just cried out for me to get it. The price tag said $64.95 which Bella totally started to trip about but as usual I totally ignored her. The girl doesn't know how to shop and we aren't some working class that can't afford to blow money on these clothes.

So I continued through the store dragging a spluttering Bella with me as I threw the cowlneck sweater into our basket and continued looking for articles of clothing for Bella. That's when I saw them, 1969 forever stretch legging jeans. The tag said the color was dark scrape and they only cost $89.95 which was totally with in our price range and these pants with the cowlneck sweater would just be perfect with Bella's figure. Not trusting her to actually pay for the new outfit I went to the counter and watched as the cashier rang her up.

Bella's subtotal was $154.90 with tax of 0.15 her total ended up being $178.14 and once again I comment how with the money that both our husbands have it was like pocket change. Of course that didn't stop Bella from mumbling and complaining while she carried her new outfit around and helped me look for new pieces for my own wardrobe.

Bella spotted the first article of clothing I would end up purchasing for myself, it was a full moon colored stitched asymmetrical shell top that was $59.95. Before I could find anything else to purchase or go with my brand new selected top Bella pulled me away from the pants I was looking at. "Alice can we go home now," She demanded as she gave me her best puppy eyed look.

"Oh, fine, but you are so coming shopping with me again and next time we won't leave until we have both our closets about to burst." I replied with a coy smile as I made my way to the cash register. For my single purchase my subtotal was a petty $59.95 Bella was so totally going to pay for denying me my right to spend at least $100.00. With tax of 0.15 my total was $68.58 .

"Yes, the sun will be up in about 3 hours," I said pausing as I knew the perfect way to get back at her for making me spend so little. "And you need to be with your husband." I said just loud enough so that the clerks could hear and would no doubt chatter about long after we left. And just as I had hoped Bella got all red.

A/N: This is the definition of an atom for those who need a reminder. noun

Physics.

smallest component of an element having the chemical properties of the element, consisting of a nucleus containing combinations of neutrons and protons and one or more electrons bound to the nucleus by electrical attraction; the number of protons determines the identity of the element.

atom with one of the electrons replaced by some other particle: muonic atom; kaonic atom.

.

this component as the source of nuclear energy.

3.a hypothetical particle of matter so minute as to admit of no division.

4. a very small amount or quantity; minute fragment: to smash something to atoms ; there is not an atom of truth in his allegations

[C16: via Old French and Latin, from Greek atomos (n), from atomos (adj) that cannot be divided, from a- 1 + temnein to cut]"


	11. Chapter 9

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Betas Dita5000 and TwilightFann1969.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter has sex and blood in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 9

Jasper Dubinsky POV

I am so happy that the hell, better known as shopping, is finally over and we can return to our home. Lately on the news we, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and myself, have been noticing more frequent reports about human hunters and vampire attacks on the Carpathian people. Whenever we visit father and mother we can feel their desire to protect our kind but keep us safe and allow our life mates a bit more time to adjust to our lifestyle before bringing up the dangers to us. We Dubinsky's, with new life mates, are doing our best to teach them how to properly use the powers we have to their fullest potential but it is a slow process that we hope isn't going to need to become a full blown crash course.

With these threats in our minds Edward and I made our homes a half hour trip from each house so that if either of us ended up being in any trouble the other couple could come to aid them. I stopped thinking about safety measures and teaching lessons when I noticed Alice had stopped walking to our underground room. When I looked at her I could tell she was having a vision.

Alice POV

Vision**

I was looking at an almost dead woman.

woman with caramel colored hair. Carlisle was with me. We had to save her. She was Carlisle life mate. Her name is… es…Esme. She looks to be about 18 years old. From her outfit I would say she works at an all-night bank. She is bleeding from where she was shot. I am helping Carlisle attempt to stop the bleeding while telling him that this isn't the end. I look around for anything to help determine time. But all I see is her cell phone on the ground next to her. It is on and all I could see was the date flicker from date to time.

End of vision**

When I came out of my vision I told Jasper everything I had seen from my vision. I didn't know her last name but I knew that this event would happen in two days from today.

"I'll us my P.C to find her Alice. We will not let her die. I will not have Carlisle turn on us!" Jasper stated with determination as he left the hallway to our bedroom and moved to his personal study.

"Of course we won't let Carlisle turn, Jasper. We should also talk to Edward and Bella about this maybe they can help find Esme faster." I stated as I followed him to his study only to be taken over by another vision.

Vision**

Jasper is at his PC finding Esme's last name. It is Pratt. Her full Name is: Esme L. Pratt. As I had guessed she was 18 years old and she lives in B.C Canada.

End of vision**

This time Jasper saw my vision through the mind link we have and suggested I lay down for a bit while he contacts Edward.

Jasper Dubinsky POV

Once I had Alice resting on a bed I had conjured up so that she could rest by me while I spoke with Edward; I told Edward about this by mind link. We agreed that we will work this out as quickly as possible. Once finished I picked up my sleeping life mate and moved us to our room where I went about the rituals of safe guarding the house before falling asleep.

Edward POV

After getting all the information I could from Jasper I showed Bella the vision through our mind link. She got a little upset so I suggested we go out to feed and then head to bed. We feed from ten humans each and then returned home. Once in our room I was about to put up the safe guards when Bella's unease seeped into me.

"Edward, how are we going to save Esme? How do we even know she will agree to our life style? I know I'm not really one to talk and I'm still new to this whole Carpathian life but she's eighteen what if…" She inquired but I knew she was going to ask what if we couldn't get to her in time.

"Well we will need to come up with a plan. We need to find out where she lives and who her family is. It will also help if we know how she gets to work and if we could find out what the name of the all-night bank in B.C Canada is called." I replied as I pulled her close to me.

"So, if Jasper is gathering all the information you just said we need. What are we supposed to do?" Bella inquired as she snuggled into my arms.

"We are going to meet her and talk to her. We also need to tell Carlisle about what is going on. I am going to contact Carlisle by mind speak through our blood bond." I explained to Bella as I let my hands play with her hair.

Carlisle, are you there? – I inquired as I opened the link to Carlisle.

Yes I am here. What is it Edward. Did Bella faint on you again? – Carlisle inquired upon a laugh.

Alice has found your life mate through a vision she had. She is going to be shot two nights from now. Alice had a second vision that gave us a bit more information about your life mate. Her name is Esme L. Pratt an 18 year old female who lives in B.C Canada. –I explained.

How can this be? A life mate for me, wow, I am only 500 years old. – Carlisle said with wonder.

Your need for a life mate is there my brother, thus, she is there. This is your only time for true love. For that is what this part of our lives leads to, true love. –I reminded him.

Ok, I am going to make my way over to you tomorrow. Then we can all fly to B.C Canada. – Carlisle replied.

Yes we will. – I replied before I closed the mind link. With that token care of I brought Bella closer to me so we could deal with other needs.

Bella P.O.V.

If this all works out, I'm going to have a new sister soon. Before I could think any more about my soon to be new sister-in-law Edward brought me even closer to him. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. I took off our clothes with my mind as we continued to kiss and move about. Once we got to our bed I got on top of him and was happy when I felt his cock was up. I slid down onto his cock taking him into me. I then rode him hard and fast and just as we were coming we feed from each other.

With both of our sexual needs satisfied we were happy. Edward then went about putting the safe guards up then set up our beds in the earth. Once the earth had been moved to make the holes we would be sleeping in we stepped in and then the earth moved back over us.

As the sun hung in the sky the two lay their under the ground as if they were dead. If someone was somehow able to get to their bodies they would not get a heartbeat if they were to check for it. They would not hear any breathing and if they left the bodies alone until the sun started to go down they would be shocked to see that something in their body would start up their hearts and breathing. And thus, the two of them would take on a new night.


	12. Chapter 10

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Betas Dita5000 and TwilightFann1969.

Thank you May of Rose

Warring: this chapter as blood ,volition, sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 10

They lay beneath the soil as if they were dead. No heart beating. No breathing. When the sun starts to set, something in their body will start there heart and breathing again for a new night. At the same time some km away, the heart of some vampires started to beat at the same time the Carpathians awoke from sleep.

These vampires were a five member gang of vampires who had banned together. For they all had one common goal, kill the Carpathian King Mikhail and take over the world. Each vampire, while having their own personal agenda, had gathered under on head vampire to accomplish the goal even though they loath the idea of working together. The vampires rose from the earth ready to kill.

James POV

Another day passed and it was now time for us to have our fun. Stupid ass Alec was blasting his music to loud once again. When the hell was the kid going to learn to keep that shit off? As if annoying nonsensical music blasting in my ears Ella and Lulu were arguing over Afton again while Billy tried to blast Laurent to pieces. It was times like this that I truly couldn't wait to get out there and just kill that damn cousin of mine already. Why did I, the son of a Dubinsky whore, have to put up with these idiots when Edward got to be crown prince? Why was it that life for me consisted of putting up with worthless scum that couldn't do a damn thing right?

"Dude that was my stereo you just killed!" Alec hollered as my thoughts had led me to punch the damn machinery that had been broadcasting the annoying nonsensical music.

"You don't say? If you blast any more of that shitty stuff around here you'll be the next thing kill." I stated with a smirk barely satisfied by the destruction of the metal contraption.

At the same time of James interaction with Alec, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were out feeding before they set out to meet Esme. Once finished they made a pit stop by Alice and Jasper's house to see if there were any changes. Upon their arrival Alice instructed them to just fly on over and if she and Jasper got any new leads they would call them. Once in B.C Canada the trio made two homes so both couples or soon to be couple in Carlisle's case, could have a place of their own. When both places where up and safe guarded the trio contacted Alice and Jasper for new information.

After getting what little information that they hadn't had before the family decided that Alice and Jasper would fly to B.C Canada to provide extra help with bringing Esme into the Dubinsky family. With the knowledge that both his eldest and second eldest brothers and their wives were going to be on standby in case his life mate need a blood transfusion if he got to her too late; Carlisle took off to speak to Esme alone.


	13. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Betas Dita5000 and TwilightFann1969.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter as blood ,volition, sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 11

While the Dubinsky group dealt with the matter concerning Esme the vampires succeeded in locating the three Dubinsky Princes' homes back in the United States. With skeptical information from a barely there physic that they kept around to play with; the group headed to the states hours after Alice and Jasper had departed for B.C Canada. Once they had arrived in the states and after a bit of brawling they used their abilities, a drug addicted witch, to stealthily get past the wards that Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward had set up around their homes. Once past the wards the vampires began their search.

James Pov.

Where are they? I didn't travel all the way here just to find out they aren't here. I want to kill them tonight. "James, it seems like the only Dubinsky brother still here is Emmett and his lifemate Rose. They live on the other side of the content. The other three and the two lifemates are nowhere to be found." Sakura said with a bored look and a tone of voice that practically screamed I told you so.

Getting sick of Sakura and her I'm your equal attitude I moved quickly so that I was twisting her left arm behind her back. Moving my mouth to her ear I whispered: "If they aren't here we'll burn their homes to the ground. Go get one of the druggy witches and have them take the damn safe guards down. Then tell the others to get off their lazy asses and burn the Doc.'s and physics places to the ground. If any of you so much as touch Edward's house I'll rip your heads off and kill you on the spot. I will personally burn that emo princes' house down myself." After giving her arm a sharp tug to make sure she understood I meant exactly what I was saying I tossed her away from me like the trash she is.

Afton Pov.

"I love being a bad mother fucker!" I screamed as I made my way to the Doc.'s place with Sakura and her female followers. With this done we will be one step closer to taking the King down! The best part of it all is we are going to raise a ton of hell while we're at it and then I'll kill James to claim the right to be king. Content with the last thought I called our zombie that I had stacking out a human that had caught my attention on our last 'visit' to Canada.

No one Pov.

Back with the Dubinsky crew in B.C. Canada; The Dubinsky's with the exception of Carlisle who was with Esme where setting around watching T.V. at Edward and Bella's place. As Bella and Alice fought over the television channels they stumbled onto a news channel that spoke of a rather strange phenomena happening back in the states. With a word from Jasper demanding they return to the channel and a serious no jokes allowed agreement from Edward both women returned to the news report. The report told of people popping up left and right with their blood drained. The local authorities were claiming that it was an animal of some kind but they all knew it had to be vampires.

Jasper Pov.

"That's in the area of our place. Edward, do you think we should ask Emmett to check on our places? Make sure the people that live around us aren't being targeted." I inquired as I moved to Alice to ease some of the tension in the room and to be by her side as she picked up whatever strand of the future came her way.

"If we do that it will be you making the call, Jasper. I am not dealing with our high maintenance, I mean, loving sister-in-law." Edward replied as he rolled his eyes at the glare and offended sound Alice made at his statement. Trying to hold back my laughter at my brother and wife's antics; I almost missed the scream of dismay from my new sister-in-law.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward inquired as I placed a restraining hand on Alice and nodded my head knowing that she would understand that now was not the time to reprimand my brother for his idiotic statement. When Bella didn't speak for a while Alice threw a pillow cushion her way and she pointed to the screen. There on the screen were three pricy looking familiar homes on fire.

"I think it's safe to say that we have a gang of vampires back home. And it pretty obvious that they are coming after us!" I said angrily releasing Alice and fisting my hands before bashing my left fist into the wall closest to where we had chosen to sit.

Alice Pov.

Never before had I seen Jasper so pissed off. But sitting there watching the home I had spent so much time in. All those outfits, shoes, purses, and accessories I had left behind thinking I would be coming back too; gone because some idiot vampire decided to take their vengeance out on us. Once Carlisle got Esme into the family I was seriously demanding the death of these vampires. NO ONE, burns my fashion accessories or clothes and lives to tell the tale.

"I think your right Jasp, I can see them. In a month or so they will descend upon us. They will try picking us off one by one. They haven't decided on a definite order so I can't say who of us is first the only thing I am certain of is they are going to come after Edward and Bella last. At least that is there current plan. The wisest things for us to do are: stay together and fight them as a team and regroup with Emmett and Rose." I said before moving to Jasper and kissing him in an attempt to calm him as well as promise him we won't and can't be defeated by the vampires.

Bella Pov.

I sat there on the couch that Jasper and Alice had been sitting on with me earlier still shell shocked by the news. Not too long ago I was a typical run of the mill human woman working my butt off to pay bills and stay alive. Then before I knew it I had met a total hunk who obviously has bad vision, he thinks I'm drop dead gorgeous, and who had us married while I was unconscious. Then a couple weeks into the marriage I meet his parents, for the first time, only to find out a short while later that I'm getting a sister-in-law. Now, I find out that the home, that Edward made out of thin air, magic, was/is destroyed. How much more can happen in such a short period of time? "…la!" Something or someone was yelling. But it wasn't until I felt a rather sharp pain wave through me that I realized that Edward was no longer sitting on the floor to the right of me but was by my side holding my right hand with one of his and rubbing my back with the other.

"Edward,…" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry love, you know I don't like seeing you in pain. But I couldn't get through to you. Bella, Jasper is going to teach you the Carpathian way of fighting. I would prefer you let me and my brothers handle this, but Dubinsky men have been known to marry strong minded and rather independent women. So, I'm not even going to bother trying to stop you but I will insist that you be able to properly defend yourself." Edward said and though I know he was being dead serious and the situation was sort of dire I couldn't help but be turned on just a bit by the look in his eyes.

"Why can't you teach me how to fight in the Carpathian way?" I asked him trying to bat my lust down and sound half as collected and control as him, Jasper, or Alice.

"I refuse to see you as an opponent. Thus, you'll learn to attack but not how to take a hit. There's also the possibility that you won't go full out on me. But, Jasper is just your brother-in-law; he took your best friend away so you have something to focus on when you need to truly give him hell. Likewise, to Jasper you are just his new sister-in-law. He'll not want to hurt you because you are his mate's best friend and my wife but his need to know that his sister-in-law can protect herself will make him come at you strong and relentless." Edward replied as gave me his crocked smile and placed one of his hands on my left thigh.

"Oh. That makes sense. I think." I said between exhales as I desperately tried to use the bond to make him understand that under no circumstances would I allow him to make love to me while Alice and Jasper were in the room, with in ear shot of the room, or with in eye sight of the room.


	14. Chapter 12

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have a very good Betas Dita5000 and TwilightFann1969.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter may have blood, violence, or sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 12

AN: (This chapter is happening at the same time as the last chapter so I may repeat incidents, conversations, Etc.)

Carlisle Dubinsky P.O.V

I fly as fast as I can through B.C, Vancouver, Canada's down town to my life mate Esme. I quickly make my way to the banking area and am able to see the T.D bank where she works. I almost laughed when I found out the bank was open all night, as it was a Carpathian bank. The symbolism wasn't lost on me as it was the very bank my brothers and I use back home.

As I enter the bank I try to look as unsuspicious as possible while glancing around quickly to hopefully find her quicker. Once again life has thrown irony into my life and search for when I finally stumbled upon her I discovered she was the boss of this bank. With a bit of a smile I couldn't help but think about how Esme had years of practice at bossing others around compared to my sister-in-law's. Other men may have sized her up before devoting themselves to her, but all it took to prove to me that my physic sister-in-law was correct were Esme's red lips and the deal sealer her feet with her red painted toe nails.

I walked up to her and said in what I hoped to be a friendly and unthreatening tone: "Hello, Esme. I am Carlisle Dubinsky, and you are my life mate."

"What the… How do you know my name? You are a Carpathian right? Did you just say I am your life mate?" She asked as she darted her attention around to find an escape route.

"My sitter-in-law, Alice, is able to see the future. She told me your name and where I could find you. Yes, I am a Carpathian male. I am happy to meet you." I said as I held my hand out to her.

"Well that good and all but where do we go from here?" She said with a tone of voice that made it seem like she really didn't believe anything I told her.

"Well you don't have to worry about working anymore. I can provide for both of us. If ever you need anything I'll see to it that you have it. We can live anywhere you would like to." I offered and explained.

"Not work anymore! Have anything I want? For your information Mr. Dubinsky, the money I get paid from this job provides for my family. Even if I wasn't providing for my family I have my pride as an independent woman. Not to mention that agreeing to a relationship with you after that little speech would feel like I was selling myself out to you." She said rather angrily.

"You are making a bad choice Esme. Alice saw you being shot tomorrow and her visions have never been wrong. Please come with me. I do not want you to get shot." I begged her as I got on my knees. And just like that she ran from me.

Esme P.O.V.

That man was a nut case. I thought to myself as I ran into my house and went about my routine before going to bed.

Time jump to the next night.

Esme awoke and went about her usual routine before heading to work that evening. So lost in her usual routine and thoughts of the nut case from yesterday she hardly took in her surroundings. As she walked to the bank's entrance she got shot by a zombie. Before she could do more than scream out her agony Carlisle was there killing the zombie that had shot his soon to be life mate.

Carlisle Dubinsky P.O.V

All I could think of as I took in the remaining zombies was: I have to save her. "Carlisle sorry that we are late we are here now." Bella said as Edward and her landed right next to Esme. Jasper and Alice landed closer to the zombies taking them out as Jasper sent waves of sympathy and pride to me through his emotions.

With a small smile I closed my eyes and became energy or rather light so I could easily enter Esme's body. With my knowledge and experience as a doctor I close what needed to be closed and was finally able to take the bullet out of her body. With that task complete I left Esme's body and returned my mass to the form of my body. (an/ think it as in the e=mc 2. That were some of the last be=it is from. But also from the books as will) Upon my return to my body I needed blood to stabilize myself so I could perform the mating ritual. Edward and Bella both offered to let me feed off them.

Jasper and Alice also provided me with their blood allowing me to have pure blood so I could turn Esme into a Carpathian. With a single nod to both my brothers I picked up my unconscious mate and moved us to the house I had built for us. It was there in our house that I did the 3 blood transfusions at one time before saying the life mate words: "I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care." Then Esme started to feel the pain of the change before her cries died down and she was one of us.


	15. Chapter 13 over 21 to read this one

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I am a bad speller, for that I am sorry. I write my story to help my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

If you have some ideas to put into my story. Please contact me through the private mail box. I have very good Betas, Dita5000 and TwilightFann1969.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this may chapter has some BDSM action in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 13

Esme P.O.V

"Carlisle, YOU JERK! YOU TURNED ME INTO A CARPATHIAN AND MARRIED ME AGAINST MY WILL! I am so not happy with you!" I screamed as I threw pretty much anything I could get my hands on at him.

"I am sorry. Esme, my love, but I could not let you die at that time. You are my life mate. For if you were to die I would turn into a vampire. There are a lot of them about and I do not what to add to the mix." Carlisle said.

"O.K, but, you need to do something for me to make up for it." I said.

"I'll do whatever you wish love." He said.

"Take off what you're wearing and get on the bed." we were in his home alone since his family had returned to their own homes. By this time he got on the bed. I took out my Carpathian prod chins and hade chives, using them to tie him up on the bed.

"What now?" He asks.

"No talk unless I say, my pet. Do you understand me? You do as I say," I said, "and call me Miss Esme in the bedroom."

"Yes, Miss Esme. I understand you, my mistress."

"Good, my pet." Then out of my big bag that I have I take out my tracing wheel and flogger. "Your safe words are red to stop what I am doing to you. Yellow for slow down. And green if you want more. Do you understand, my pet? You may say."

"Yes, Miss Esme."

"What color are you, pet?"

"Green."

I then stood to flog him with the flogger. Then after 5 hit's I asked, "What color are you, pet?"

"Yellow." He said.

"May I ask why? You may say."

"I am about to come, Miss Esme. Can I come, Miss Esme, buried firmly inside of you, please." he requested.

I get on top of him and said, "Do not come until I do. Do you understand me? You may talk all you like now."

"Yes, Miss Esme."

I rode him until we both came together. We took another's blood. We were content and I reached to untie him and at the same time told him, "Next time do not over power me. I hope you learned something from this, Carlisle." I said.

"Yes, Miss Esme, I have. Now, may I kiss you?"

"You may." And he kissed me with such passion as I had never encountered before.

Carlisle P.O.V

Esme being a Dom is something that I did not know about her, but I loved it. I love that she had power over me. I love that she is my life mate.

I am so happy that Alice saw her.

**(An. I do not know a lot about BDSM . I am sorry if I miss of think up. Or this hole Chapter is junk.)**


	16. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I write my story as an exercise to help improve my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter may have blood, violence, or sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 14

James POV

It is another night and I am having fun killing innocent people. Though, I was engrossed in being mad at the world those bothersome thoughts fleeted to my mind. Thoughts of why it is I am like this, a vampire. It's a long story but what the hell, until Edward and his group gets back, I guess I can tell my tale.

Flash back. ##

The year was 1654. I was 200 years old at the time. I have not turned into a vampire yet. I was still looking for my life mate. Then before I knew it I found her. Her name was Victoria. She was beautiful to me. She was the love of my life. We had a good life. Until a vampire kill her. You see King Mikhail ordered me to hunt the vampires of the world.

When I informed Victoria of the orders that our King had assigned me she said, "I will help you fight them, James. Let me fight with you."

I had to have her by my side so I let her come with me. At the time I thought it was a good idea. However I was wrong. One night as we were out on the hunt she was killed and in that moment I turned into a vampire.

End of flash back##.

Now I blame Mikhail for the death of Victoria. If he hadn't ordered me to hunt the vampires of the world she would still be alive today. So I am going to make him pay by taking his family from him. Then I am going to kill him. With him dead I would be king.

Ha-ha ,Ha-ha Ha-ha ,Ha-ha Ha-ha ,Ha-ha .

I mentally laughed as I tore into yet another random person and begin sucking them dry.

Ella P.O.V

'I want to take down Mikhail so I can lay claim to his fortune since they are rich and with me always being poor, I want to live their lifestyle to experience not having to worry about money ever again. I am determined to take the gold from him and his family.' he thinks to himself.

Lulu P.O.V

'I am just nuts, or, what people call mentally unbalanced. I want the world to end. So I am ending it my way.' he thinks with an evil smile on his face.

Afton P.O.V

'I want to take down the king because I want annoying nonsensical music to rule. My music to heard and played in all places. I will make it the rule of the times. No other music shall be allowed.' he reasons in his own mind.

Billy P.O.V

'I what to take down the king because I want to fuck his wife because she is hot as sin and looks to be delicious as hell.' He tells himself.

Laurent P.O.V

'I want to take down Mikhail and his family since his orders caused the death of my life mate.' Laurent validates his reasoning for joining with James and this crazy bunch.


	17. Chapter 15 fighting

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I write my story as an exercise to help improve my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter may have blood, violence, or sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 15

Jasper's POV.

This night I was going to teach the life mates, mine included even though I was a little weary to have Alice involved in this cause if was afraid of her being hurt. But she stopped me thinking that by saying, "Do not worry so much, I am going to learn to fight. I have seen it." With our mind link I know that she has indeed seen it. Though that doesn't mean I am happy with her participating in the practice.

"Ok, everyone this is a class to learn how to fight vampires. Do you have any questions at this time before we get started?" No one did. So I moved on.

"The class will cover: Learning how to fight with your body for example: martial arts, running, jumping, camping and living off the land, learning how to go a day without blood if need be and learning how to fight with your mind.

"You will learn all the war fighting ways that ever been out in this world which means read the book The Art of War is one of the best, but, there are others as well. You will be leaning how to fight when you solo.

"A vampire may try to over take your body. So, you fight back when you are solo.

"You will leaning how to keep watch and fight from all side attacks against you. You could be attacked from the air, ground or the water, so you will need to be able to protect yourself under any sort of attack.

"After you have overpowered the vampire you will need to remove its heart by placing your hand upon its chest and pushing into the body. Grab the heart and remove it completely.

"It will also be necessary to learn how to call the element of lightning to you using your mind because after winning your battle from the vampire attack you will need this to destroy the vampire body. This will ensure that the vampire is truly dead and gone.

"This is the outline for the class. Do you all have any questions now?"

No one did. So, we begin the lesson for the next 2 to 3 nights. Alice had been right as all ways, she, Bella and Esme learned quickly and did a good job. And they learned quickly.

Alice P.O.V

"Come on Jasper. You said if I did well in the class that you would do this for me."

"Yes love." He comes out of the washroom wearing a playgirl-bunny costume for a man. He had his bunny hat on, the loose cuffs and the little swimming sided in his butt.

He looked so hot. "Come here." He comes. I kiss him. With all of our foreplay he was on top of me in no time with our clothes completely off. Not letting up our kissing he was suddenly inside of me moving at a hard and fast pace just the way l liked it. It didn't take long for us both to cum together.

After our emotions calmed down we put up the guards and alerts before going to ground for sleep in the cool, damp earth.


	18. Chapter 16

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan. I do not own their sagas. Note: To all readers of my story. I write my story as an exercise to help improve my spelling and reading. I would like to thank you for reading.

Thank you

May of Rose

Warring: this chapter may have blood, violence, or sex in it.

Dark Twilight.

Chapter 16

James POV

My team and I fly to B.C., Vancouver, Canada. That is where the Dubinsky's are living. It is time to take them down. We move quietly, but, quickly. That means we do not talk at all. My team has 4 witches in it. The witches are all on drugs to make them more pliable to do our bidding. Then there are us vampires. There is Ella, Lulu, Afton, Billy, Laurent, and me. All together there are 10 of us. I think that is a good even number to take down the 3 Dubinsky brothers in Vancouver.

We plan to take down Emmett and Rosalie at another time. They are in the sound of the falls in South McKeon which is in Austria. We know this due to the intelligence sent to us by the spy we have working for us. We also know what is happening with Mikhail and Raven because of our network of spies. They cost a lot of money, but, it is worth every cent to be able to be kept informed all of the news concerning your enemy.

My team and I land on the ground and check the map to verify our location for Vancouver, Canada. Once getting setup there we need to find their homes of where they live. We look up their names in the phone book, but, can find no listings. So, next we check car listings and listing for driver licenses. There we find their names and address which is 1234 Green Ave.

We fed on the way there picking up fast food and drugs for the witches. Then we were on our way to the Dubinsky's. When we got there, they were all waiting for us. So let the fighting begun.

Edward P.O.V

Silly James, my cousin. Came to fight me. He had a team with him in hope to kill us. James' looks have really gone downhill since he becomes a vampire. His skin was falling off of him, his face was sunken in, his nose was missing and his teeth were stained in the blood of his victims. To say he looks like hell was an understatement. The other vampires were the same if not worse than James was.

"Edward, it is good to see you again. I word like to take Bella, fucker!"

"NO. It is not good to see you again. No you will not have my life mate."

He flew into the air and then back down at me. I flew out of the way and from him. Then Bella pops out from behind James. She put her hand to his chest while I hit his mouth. With Bella in position she took out James heart. I call down the lighting and burn both the heart and body of James to ashes.

Jasper P.O.V

Ella and one of the witches attack me. Then Alice hit them with water and lighting. I kill Ella with lighting. Then Alice kills two of the witches. Then Alice and I when after Lulu.

She couldn't be found. When he suddenly came up from the earth at us.

Alice hit his with wind and fire. I hit his with my heads and feet. Alice jump behind her. Then puts her hand in her chest and tore he heart out. I hit it and his body with lighting and she is finished.

Carlisle P.O.V

Afton and Billy come at me. Esme is back to back with me. Then Alice hit Billy with lighting. Esme and I take Afton down via lighting. When I turn about to look for Billy. He is dead, killed by Alice. Jasper kills the last witch. I look for Edward and Bella and see them fighting Laurent. So, Jasper, Alice, Esme and I go to help them

Edward P.O.V

Laurent is fast and he gets his hands on Bella. "NOOO." I yell at him. Alice hit Laurent with hot earth. "Ochs ." he said. He dropped Bella. Bella gets up by herself. Carlisle flies low and puts his hand into Laurent chest. He takes out his heart and Laurent is dies after being struck with the lightening to burn his heart and body to ashes. The fighting is over.

We clean up the remains from the fighting. Then we go to feed.

Bella P.O.V

I am happy that is over. "Edward. I have been sick when I get up at night time and also when we go to eat deer blood. I have also missed my time of the mouth. What is going on with me?"

"Bella, My Love, my life mate, you are with child. We are going to have a baby!" He smiled at me.

The end. Of dark twilight.

(AN: By may of rose. Thank you for reading. Peal review my writhing.)


End file.
